fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione De Borromeo
Suzaku '''(スザク Suzaku) / '''Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ディ ボロメオ Hāmaionī Di Boromeo): appears as the ally / mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure!. She was Juliet's Shikigami-Fairy represented the Vermilion Bird of the South, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Romeo X Juliet". She hated being called the "Mama's Girl" (母の娘 Haha no Musume) because of her spoiled and egocentric personality and her catchphrase is "I'm not a Mama's Girl!" (母の娘じゃないよ Haha no Musume Janai yo). As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu" ("~ Summer" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Summer" (夏の式神 Natsu no Shikigami) and her element is Fire. Appearance: In her human form, she had purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair. She wears also her lilac kunoichi outfit (similar of her casual outfit) with backless behind of her where a kind of tattoo in the shape of an red phoenix on her back, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. She had a purple scarf around of her neck that she can used as a hood to hide her hair and even use a bird mask to hide her face, a obi around of her size. In her little bag, she has the smoke bombs with itching powder, and cutting cards that serve as kunais. In "Okinawa Arc", "Neo-Verona Arc" and into the movies, she wears a pruple dress with two black stripes front, a lace collar with a gem, and a long lilac skirt. She had purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair. She has a kind of tattoo in the shape of an red phoenix on her back, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. Into the Heian High School, Hermione was wearing a red ribbon attaches with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt, shoes, and a white shirt. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a red ribbon with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. As Suzaku, she was a very beautiful red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, she had a scarlet long mane a little spiky, with blonde tips which look like flames, red wings, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful green eyes. She had a gold eagle beak. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck, with a big gold bell attached on it. She had two long ribbons attached on golden eagle talons and she had four phoenix tails with heart-shaped in the ends. As Kokuen Suzaku, she was a black phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, she had a black long mane a little spiky, with blonde tips which look like black flames, black wings, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful green eyes. She had a purple eagle beak. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck, with a big purple bell attached on it. She had two long ribbons attached on purple eagle talons and she had four phoenix tails with heart-shaped in the ends, her voice is also changed to make more deep and mature. Into her hybrid form, she had her human form but she conserves her physical traits of the red phoenix as a Shikigami-Fairy, Hermione had red wings on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had four phoenix tails with heart-shaped in the ends. Personality: Hermione is originally, pampered and spoiled, and even protected by her wealthy parents, she is passive-aggressive enough that tended to keep her negative feelings since she tried to recover Romeo, until her meeting with Juliet when she tries to kill her, she had finally come to terms with her. In the Pretty Cure universe, Hermione had a more fiery personality during significant moments if she feel involved or responds to the slightest provocations, she was stubborn, naive and impulsive, and sometimes quite immature in her duty and her true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer. She hates of giving orders to her (except with her parents and Tybalt), she rebelled and disobeyed easily especially with her master Juliet and often acts on a whim, which often leads and caused her into trouble and also to her friends. She often acts as a whimsical princess, and loves being admired by people and is believed to be the most beautiful noblewoman, Hermione can be very haughty by criticizing in some ways she found them too pathetic and boring, as she criticized and treated as liars or ugly to some pretentious posers who believe be the heroes, she believes that the most beautiful will be stronger and able to win, as she loves her true appearence as Suzaku who is considered the most beautiful Shikigami-Fairy. Hermione hates to be involved in fights and even afraid to fighting as she hates violence who seen as a boy case. But it seems that Hermione may also intervene if Juliet had serious problems or even being in danger of death, one might mistakenly believed she think only save herself. Despite she often causes problems with Juliet due to her snobbish and egocentric personality, and shows often sarcastic to her master Juliet and often argued with her, but she shares a close relationship with her and so she trusts her deeply. However, Hermione had good sides, she remains sweet, charismatic, and innocent, she's highly protective and caring particularly with her dearest friends like Romeo and Tybalt, her childhood friend if they have any trouble and participate in battles to protect them, one can be mistakenly believe that Hermione thought her appearance and has preferred to save herself, notable with Jo Carpenter/Kirin so she got hard time with her. Despite she still has feelings with Romeo (her ex-fiance in her previous incarnation), and being very distant with Tybalt because of his resemblance to his younger half-brother. It is implied that Hermione had hidden and romantic feelings for Tybalt, and eventually revealed during the Summer festival, despite she preferred to deny and trying to hide her romantic feelings for fear she will be suffering further, every time she thought constantly with him. Hermione acts more as a Yandere than an Tsundere, her purple eyes become cloudy as she going into insane and will not hesitate to kill them if they cause suffering to the loved ones, because Hermione hates to make suffer for those she loves, and spared not those they deserve to die or let them into death for having make them suffer. If they try to threaten Tybalt or close friends, she can become violent and aggresive that can hurt without realizing the consequences. Tybalt is the only one able to stop her and regain consciousness. During the story and mainly in "Yomi Arc", Hermione became much more mature, understandable and brave-hearted, she gain confidence in herself. She is even ready to sacrifice herself for her love towards Tybalt. Note that Hermione hates ugly things which often disgusted her, be dirtied, sometimes bad manners and rudeness, but mostly she was afraid of mice (musophobia). She had strong love for beauty and the elegance, sometimes perfumes, luxury and jewelery, and had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo that Tybalt that have learned her and also ninjutsu. History: Past in Previous Incarnation 400 Years ago: . Current Reincarnation: After 400 years have passed at Takamagahara, some years after her parents are reincarnated, before Hermione's birth and current reincarnation, when her parents consulted an oracle, they announce that their daughter will be reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer, is also one of them so destiny is to save the celestial world Takamagahara and their world, but her true appearance will sealed in human form for 16 years, is she know not how to returned into human form, she sealed the pact with an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, known as Cure Amaterasu. Shotly after Hermione is born / reincarnated, she wears a kind of tattoo in the shape of an red phoenix on her back, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. During childhood, despite her parents are aware of this fate, Hermione, however, was unaware of her true identity and her true name in her current reincarnation. She and her parents lived in Rome located in Italy happier, before moving to Kyoto, at Japan. Her parents opened a hot spring called "Borromeo Hot Spring", while Hermione loves her new life at Kyoto. Later, she meets Tybalt as a Tsukumogami form (a sword) as he has been reincarnated as a Tsukumogami and a Hanyō, and entrusted to the care of Hermione after his mother's tragic death, Voluminia De Capulet. They recognize immediately as both have keep their past memories in previous incarnation. And since, Hermione takes care of him. During the school years, Hermione is very popular with her classmates, and also practice kendo that Tybalt that have learned her and also ninjutsu. Becoming Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer: . Sealed the Pact With Juliet: . Relationships: Familly: Unnamed parents: Hermione's parents had pampered, spoiled and protected her by the nobility, which have made her vulnerable to the dark events, and have engaged with Romeo in the past. In their current reincarnation 100 years later, after Hermione is born and reincarnated, she was reunited with her same parents from her previous incarnation, she lives happily with them and they holded the hot springs. Friends: Romeo Candore Van de Montague: Her ex-fiance in previous incarnation. In the past, he has been betrothed to Hermione by her parents, so she's in love with him. But Romeo Juliet really love, which made Hermione furious, and tried to recover, and try to kill Juliet. But to meet her, she will eventually understand her feelings for Romeo, and will eventually accept her. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: She is Hermione's main rival. Formerly, when Hermione had learned that Romeo really loves Juliet, she try to kill her. But to meet her, she will eventually make peace with her and accept her feelings for Romeo. In her current reincarnation, she met Juliet again when tries to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor. When Hermione is about to die as she was badly wounded by an Ayakashi, she revealed her true form which actually her current reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy. As she did not appreciate her transformation, she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth and save Takamagahara. Suzaku / Hermione is known to be naive, impulsive and rebellious, she often causes problems due to her snobbish and stubborn personality. She is often sarcastic to her master Juliet, but she shares a close bond with her, and so, she trusts her deeply. And if she had any serious trouble, she will come to help. Tybalt: He is Hermione's childhood friend since their current reincarnations. Despite Hermione is pretty distant to Tybalt, probably because of his resemblance to his younger half-brother Romeo. However, it is implied that Hermione had hidden feelings for Tybalt, and eventually revealed in episode 28 during the Summer festival. Azmaria Hendric: As Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring, when Aion has controled at her and is confronted with Suzaku, but she manages to save her despite her disobedience to Juliet. Like Hermione, Azmaria is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and her true form is sealed in her human form. Despite her snobbish and sarcastic personality, Hermione shown be a kind-hearted girl. Satella Harvenheit: Her childhood friend in her current reincarnation, she quickly became friends with Satella because of her similarities Hermione, moreover she's rich like her. Abilities / Powers Transformations and Summoning Juliet used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Hermione and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Koujin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "火 (Hi)" on the screen. She can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy only with Juliet's Summoning Smartphone, Juliet draws on her Summoning Smartphone's screen, a pentagram, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Hermione, and she transformed into Suzaku: The Shikigami of Summer, but also returned into her human form or her hybrid-form, by drawing a pentagram on the screen as Suzaku is linked to the pact with Juliet because if the pact is over she can choose this form to her will, if Suzaku is defeated or badly injured, she returned into Hermione whitout used her Summoning Smartphone. Crimson Flame (真紅炎 Shinku-en) - As Suzaku, her basic attack, a sceal appears from her mouth when she spits red flames to burn her ennemies. Summer Feather Kunai (夏羽クナイ Natsuha Kunai) - Her sub-attack, Suzaku flapping her wings to throw burning Kunai feathers to target enemy. Red Fire Shuriken (紅火手裏剣 Kōka Shuriken) - Her sub-attack, Suzaku flapping her wings to throw fire shurikens to target her enemy. Phoenix Bomb (鳳凰爆弾 Hōō Bakudan) - Her sub-attack, Suzaku to throw the bombs to explodes her enemy. Poison Fire Needle (毒火針 Doku Kashin) - Her sub-attack, Suzaku to throw poisoned needles from her beak to poisoned her target. Dark Crimson Flame (暗い真紅炎 Kurai Shinku-en) - As Kokuen Suzaku, she spits black flames to burn her ennemies. Suzaku's element is fire, she had the ability to be reborn from the ashes if she dies, she manipulated flames, create a fire wall or fire tornado, she used her ninjutsu techniques. However, she is unable to endure rain and water in this form. Etymology Borromeo '''(ボロメオ) – Borromeo comes from "Bono" means "Good" and "Romeo" in Italian origin. '''Hermione (ハーマイオニー) – Hermione is derived from the word "Harmony" and also of Germanic origin meaning "Majestic", and translates in Italian of "Ermione", it could also be linked from Shakespeare's "The Winter's Tale" where she's Leontes' wife. 'Suzaku '(スザク) – Suzaku meaning "Vermilion Bird" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the South and the Summer Season. Songs: Hermione's voice actor, Ohara Sayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, Minagawa Junko who voices Seth Nightroad, Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu, and Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric. Singles: * Vermilion Bird of the South. * Noble Summer. Duets: * Galaxy Drive (Along with Fukuen Misato, Minagawa Junko, Chiba Saeko and Watanabe Akeno). Trivia: * She's the first to turned into as fairy as she was originaly a human, followed by her teammates, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko, Genbu, Fujin and Ryujin. * Suzaku / Hermione is the first red fairy / mascot to used fire. * She is the first to being a phoenix-like fairy. * Her personality is similar to a Yandere, because she is innocent and naive at first, but become dark-hearted and deadly as she had sincere feelings for the person she loves, and did not hesitate to kill her enemies in psychological ways. However, Hermione acted more as a Tsundere towards Juliet relating her own feelings for Tybalt she trying to deny et blushed constantly when she admits. * She sharing her Seiyuu, Ohara Sayaka with Ezra Veil from Vandread, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail and Amanogawa Stella from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her voice is similar to Erza Veil in her civilian form and as Suzaku, while her voice changes when she was Kokuen Suzaku is similar with Erza Scarlet. * Hermione is often seen as the most hated character due her personality and role, and also her voice during the original series from "Romeo x Juliet". * Her personality is a little drastically changed into the Pretty Cure Crossover series, she had more fiery and stubborn personality, but she remains spoiled and naive, but yet innocent and sweet. * Into her dark form, Kokuen (黒炎) meaning in Japanese "Dark Blaze". * Suzaku / Hermione was the very first to have a dark form with her voices changes, the second is Seiryu. * Suzaku / Hermione is described as the most beautiful Shikigami-Fairies because of her majestic appearance. * Suzaku is the second fairy to used ninjutsu after Pop from Smile Pretty Cure! * Her name sharing with Hermione Granger from Harry Potter saga. * Suzaku / Hermione is the second to has the love interest, Tybalt. After Tarte with Azukina from Fresh Pretty Cure!, followed with Seiryu / Azmaria with Joshua Christopher, Kirin / Jo with Meg and Genbu / Kurumu with Mizore Shirayuki. * She is the first fairy to have both parents, but Candy and Pop have their mother, Royal Queen. * Her personality is very similar of Regina from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and Shirayuki Hime from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Hermione / Suzaku has similarities with Ash's Charizard from the Pokemon franchise, because both refuses to obey to their masters and being stubborn and lazy, but with time they become close and obey orders. * In English dub, she shared her voice actor Carrie Savage with Astharoshe Asran from Trinity Blood and Toola Kun Sakul from Origin: Spirits of the Past as these animes are producted by the studio Gonzo. * The alternate version of Hermione in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, is a Shikigami-Fairy and described as an immature and impulsive woman who is Juliet's familiar, while her original version of "Romeo X Juliet" is a passive-aggressive and innocent woman who is fall in love with Romeo and she trying to kill Juliet by rivality love. * Her personality is similar of Regina from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters